best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"River" by Eminem and Ed Sheeran
"River" is a song by American rapper Eminem featuring British singer Ed Sheeran. It was released on December 15, 2017, as the second single for the former's ninth studio album Revival. Lyrics I've been a liar, been a thief Been a lover, been a cheat All my sins need holy water, feel it washing over me Well, little one, I don't want to admit to something If all it's gonna cause is pain Truth and my lies right now are falling like the rain So let the river run He's comin' home with his neck scratched, to catch flack Sweat jackets and dress slacks, mismatched On his breath's Jack, he's a sex addict And she just wants to exact revenge and get back It's a chess match, she's on his back like a jet-pack She's kept track of all his Internet chats And guess who just happens to be movin' on to the next Actually, just shit on my last chick and she has what my ex lacks 'Cause she loves danger, psychopath And you don't fuck with no man's girl, even I know that But she's devised some plan to stab him in the back Knife in hand, says their relationship's hangin' by a strand So she's been on the web lately Says maybe she'll be my Gwen Stacy, to spite her man And I know she's using me to try to play him, I don't care Hi Suzanne, but I shoulda said "Bye Suzanne" After the first night, but tonight I am I've been a liar, been a thief Been a lover, been a cheat All my sins need holy water, feel it washing over me Well, little one, I don't want to admit to something If all it's gonna cause is pain The truth and my lies now are falling like the rain So let the river run A one-night stand turned a two-night stand It was "come sunlight, scram, " now we hug tight, and He found out, now she feels deserted and used 'Cause he left, so what? He did it first to her too Now how am I supposed to tell this girl that we're through? It's hard to find the words, I'm aloof, nervous, and Sue Don't want this to hurt, but what you deserve is the truth Don't take it personal, I just can't say this in person to you So I revert to the studio, like hole-in-the-wall diners Don't have to be reserved in a booth I just feel like the person who I'm turning into's Irreversible, I preyed on you like it's church at the pew And now that I got you I don't want you Took advantage in my thirst to pursue Why do I do this dirt that I do? Get on my soapbox and preach, my sermon and speech Detergent and bleach is burnin' the wound 'Cause now with her in the womb We can't bring her in this world, shoulda knew To use protection 'fore I bit into your forbidden fruit (Fuck!) I've been a liar, been a thief Been a lover, been a cheat All my sins need holy water, feel it washing over me Well, little one, I don't want to admit to something If all it's gonna cause is pain The truth and my lies now are falling like the rain So let the river run My name's (ooh), my name's (ooh) River (ooh), river run Call me (ooh), call me (ooh) River (ooh), we'll let the river run Always the bridesmaid, never "The bride, hey!" Fuck can I say? If life was a highway And deceit was an enclave, I'd be swerving in five lanes Speeds at a high rate, like I'm slidin' on ice, maybe That's why I may have came at you sideways I can't keep my lies straight But I made you terminate my baby This love triangle left us in a wreck, tangled What else can I say? It was fun for a while Bet I really woulda loved your smile Didn't really wanna abort, but fuck it What's one more lie, to tell our unborn child? I've been a liar, been a thief Been a lover, been a cheat All my sins need holy water, feel it washing over me Well, little one (I'm sorry) I don't want to admit to something (I fucked up) If all it's gonna cause is pain The truth and my lies now are falling like the rain So let the river run Why It Rocks # The song has amazing production is something that other songs on Revival don't have. # Ed performs a beautiful hook. # The music video is heartbreaking. # The story the song tells is sad as it is about a woman who cheats on her husband to get back at him. She gets pregnant and decides to have an abortion. # The last line of the third verse can give people goosebumps. Bad Qualities # The infamous line "Actually, just shit on my last chick and she has what my ex lacks". Videos Category:Hip hop Category:Eminem Category:2010s Category:Sad songs Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Pop Category:Good Songs From Bad Albums